


The Wager

by hikorichan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Community: interhouse_fest, F/M, Hogwarts, Mud, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quidditch, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Games, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikorichan/pseuds/hikorichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaise challenges Ginny to a bet, she can’t decide if she wants to win or lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wager

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for 2015 Interhouse Fest on Livejournal. My prompt was "A Quidditch challenge (game or some sort of skill challenge) leaves Ginny as either the winner or loser of a sexual bet with another student." Ginny and Blaise are both of age. 
> 
> Thanks goes to my wonderful beta team AdelaideArcher and MelodyLePetit, as always.

**The Wager**

Cheers and hurrahs echoed down the corridor of Hogwarts, a sea of black robes surrounding a blob of red and gold, hundreds of arms in the air. 

Among them was Ginny Weasley, smiling brightly. It always felt extra good to beat Slytherin, and this time was tough. But they had managed to win by thirty points, no thanks to their new set of beaters, who seemed to send the bludgers towards their team as often as they whacked them away.  
 Even so, Ginny was excited, cheerful. She whistled and shouted along with her schoolmates, bounding along behind them. 

At least, that was what she was doing until she heard a low, male voice say, “Bird couldn’t score a goal with a missing Keeper.”

Temper flaring, Ginny whirled on the spot. Pushing through the crowd, she found Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini standing in a small alcove set into the wall. Malfoy bristled as she approached, arms crossed over his chest. Blaise looked bored. He peered down his nose at her.

“What did you say?” she growled, hands clenched into fists. 

Malfoy snorted. “Do you need more practice sinking balls into holes, Weasley? I’m sure one of us could help.”

“According to Lavender Brown you barely have a set,” Ginny snapped. 

“How dare you,” Malfoy hissed lowly. 

“Piss off, Malfoy. The closest you’ll ever get to my holes is the girls’ loo after I’ve had a piss.”

“Care to bet on that?” Malfoy asked menacingly, his knuckles white around his wand.

“The only thing I’d bet with you is that you’re a supreme tosspot, and only because I’d be sure to win,” Ginny replied with a derisive snort. She turned and marched down the hallway, pumpkin-coloured hair flagging behind her. 

She heard Malfoy swear, and then a set of quickly approaching footsteps. She whirled around, wand out, in case the Slytherin was looking for a fight. 

What she found was Blaise, looking mildly interested, an eyebrow cocked at her wand.

Silence fell around them, cheering crowds and smug friends having disappeared like ghosts through the walls. 

“What do you want?” asked Ginny, not quite ready to put her wand away.

“Would you make a bet with me?” Blaise asked, his deep voice echoing in the empty corridor. Ginny felt a swooshing sensation in her belly. 

“Excuse me?”

Blaise leaned a shoulder against the stone wall, his stance uninterested except for his dark eyes, which danced mischievously. Ginny carefully lowered her wand.

“I asked if you would make a bet with me,” said Blaise nonchalantly, causing Ginny’s stomach to perform several backflips, as if it belonged to a circus. 

She shifted on her feet. “What sort of bet?” 

“Balls in holes,” answered Blaise, a slight upward tilt of his lips exposing a sliver of perfectly white teeth. “One versus one, first person to get three goals. If I win, you’ll, shall we say, spend some time polishing my broomstick.”

Ginny gulped. Her stomach seemed to suddenly take flight, leaving an empty, aching pit in its absence.

Any other wizard and she would have made a cutting remark, or hexed them and walked away. But this was Blaise Zabini. The one boy no witch at Hogwarts could get, and the one that most of them wanted. He was unquestionably handsome, mysterious, and intelligent; the kind of man you could never read, but instinctively knew was thinking about something incredible. 

And this man was asking her to bet him for a shag. No one would ever believe her. 

“And if I win?” asked Ginny, though she wasn’t really sure she didn’t want to lose. 

Blaise shrugged. 

“A date,” said Ginny, puffing up. “A real date.”

Blaise raised an eyebrow. “And why would I want to go out with you?” 

“The same reason you want me to polish your broomstick,” Ginny answered confidently. 

A flicker of a smile again, and then he nodded. “Meet me on the pitch tomorrow after sunset, and, obviously, come alone,” he said, and then he turned and strode down the corridor, leaving Ginny to wonder just what she’d agreed to.

* * *

Ginny shivered in the cold night air as she stood on the Quidditch pitch, broom in hand, a quaffle waiting on the hard ground by her feet. She still wasn’t sure whether she wanted to win or lose. She didn’t know any witches at school who had been with Blaise—he was notoriously picky, and refused all the girls who asked him out—but she also thought it might be nice to get treated to dinner first, maybe get to know him better, before she shagged him. 

She was still undecided when she saw him approaching through the dusk, a tall, muscular shadow.

“Shall we do this properly?” he asked when he reached her, his broom balanced in the crook of his elbow.

Ginny bristled. So he thought she would back out if their bet wasn’t magical? A bolt of indignation shot through her veins.

“Gladly,” she spat, and stuck out her wand as Blaise raised his own, their weapons meeting tip to tip between them. 

“I, Blaise Zabini, wager Ginny Weasley,” began Blaise, and red swirls and sparks shot forth from his wand until both their wands and hands were circled in a crimson glow, “over a match of one-versus-one Quidditch; the first to three goals will be the winner.

“Should I lose, I will take Ginny on a real date,” he said disdainfully, and then his face broke into a cunning smile. “Should I win, Ginny will give me a shag and a blow.”

Swallowing any doubts, Ginny’s eyes narrowed and she stood up taller, squeezing her wand forcefully. “I, Ginny Weasley, accept the wager.”

Red sparks burst forth from both their wands, lighting up the pitch for a brief moment before it went dark again. 

Blaise grinned for a moment before his expression went solemn again. Ginny forced herself to breathe as she picked up the quaffle, taking it to the middle of the pitch and placing it back on the ground. Blaise took his position opposite her. 

“Ten paces, then we go,” she said firmly, setting her jaw, her competitiveness taking over. Blaise wasn’t that good at Quidditch; he wasn’t even on the Slytherin team. She could win. She’d get a date, and _then_ she’d shag him. 

“Go.”

She took ten determined steps, then spun on her heel, mounted her broom, and shot forward as quickly as she could. She was surprised when she saw Blaise racing towards the quaffle, low over his broom. She only just managed to sweep the ball out from beneath his long arms, and their bodies jostled against each other’s as he followed her upwards. 

Ginny pressed herself more securely to her broom, eyes never wavering from the hoops at the end of the pitch. She felt rather than saw Blaise move from where he’d been pressed against her side, and then suddenly he was in front of her, causing her to veer wildly off course so as not to plough straight into him. The movement made her grip loosen, and before she could tighten it again, Blaise’s strong hand had plucked the quaffle from her grasp. 

She growled menacingly and took off after him as he bolted for the other set of goalposts. He was surprisingly fast, his muscular body hunched over his broom. Ginny urged her broom to go faster, but just as she caught up with him, he lobbed the quaffle lazily through the hoops, scoring his first goal. 

“Bastard,” Ginny hissed under her breath, diving downwards to grab the quaffle and then speeding in the opposite direction. 

This time when Blaise tried to block her, she dipped neatly underneath him and continued on, her grip on the ball never faltering. She was nearly in scoring distance from the hoops when she felt her broom jerk violently. Turning her head, she found Blaise with a hand on the tail of her broom, a determined expression on his face. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Ginny growled at him as she struggled to keep her broom straight.

“Slytherin move—the tail biter,” said Blaise, and with a shake of his arm wobbled her broom so powerfully that she dropped the quaffle. Blaise quickly scooped it from the air, flying off to score his second goal. 

“That’s cheating, you bastard!” Ginny screamed as she took the quaffle for the third time. She hovered on her broom, huffing angrily. 

 “Not according to the official rules,” Blaise called back nonchalantly. “You giving up?”

“Hell no!” 

Ginny took off again towards the goalposts, choosing this time to move back and forth haphazardly over the pitch so that Blaise could not predict her path. It seemed to be working, as she neither saw nor heard him as she flew. In fact, she was beginning to wonder if he had given up when she heard him shout, “Hey, Ginny! Sneak peak!” 

Ginny’s gaze snapped to the source of the words, only to find Blaise standing naked below her. His dark body glowed in the moonlight. His shoulders were broad, his body well-muscled, but what truly impressed Ginny was his cock. She’d always heard that black men were larger, but Blaise was truly a sight, hard as he was and as long and thick as her forearm. It was impossible not to stare, especially when he thrust his hips forward and began to stroke it.

It was only when she crashed unceremoniously into the goalposts that her gaze faltered from Blaise’s cock. Knocked from her broom, she dropped the quaffle and plummeted to the ground. At the last second she felt herself slow down, only to land with a squelching thud in a goopy, cold mud puddle. 

Gasping and livid, Ginny wrenched herself from the mud, only to see Blaise on his broom—still completely naked—scoring his final goal. 

Ginny couldn’t believe it. She’d lost.

Blaise landed a few metres away from her, looking oddly calm for a young man who was naked and had just won a good shagging.

Ginny scowled. She folded her arms over her chest, only to make a face as she felt the fabric squish. Muttering curse words silently to herself, she pulled out her wand, cleaned herself, and dried her robes. 

“You cheated!” she yelled at Blaise when he reached her, arms folded once again. 

“You’re the one who chose not to watch where they were flying.”

Ginny frowned and suppressed the urge to stomp her feet like a spoiled child, all the more angry because he was right. 

“One would almost think you lost on purpose,” he said blithely.

“Not bloody likely,” Ginny muttered, but then her eyes flickered towards his cock, which was hanging limply between his thighs, yet still larger than any other she’d seen. It twitched under her gaze. _Or maybe very bloody likely,_ she thought, swallowing a lump that had formed in her throat. 

“So, do you want to do it here in the mud or back at the castle?” she asked, slightly hoarse.

“I was going to suggest the change rooms, but the mud might be fun,” replied Blaise thoughtfully. She watched his cock twitch and grow hard, her eyes growing wider along with it. She was unable to tear them away.

“Look, he likes the idea of the mud too,” he chortled, taking his trunk-like appendage in hand and stroking it lightly. 

Ginny swallowed, suddenly aware of the aching hole in her belly from earlier. There was no question Blaise would be able to fill it. Her heart beat wildly in her chest. Well, she’d lost the bet, so she supposed there was no point in fighting it…

“That’s quite the broomstick,” she said huskily, staring at his enormous member and taking a step towards him. 

“Impressive, isn’t it?” Blaise asked. “Most can’t take it all. But you’re welcome to try. You have been a surprise so far.”

Ginny smiled coyly and closed the gap between them, wrapping her hand around the base of his cock and giving it a slow tug. Blaise grunted, letting her take over, his hand moving to tug on her robes.

Ginny stepped back for a moment and cast several Warming Charms on them and the mud puddle, guarding against the chilly November air. Satisfied she wouldn’t freeze, she unbuttoned her robes and pulled them over her head, revealing her long, athletic body. 

“Damn, Gin, you’re all right.”

Ginny grinned and removed her bra and knickers, exposing her pert breasts and the thatch of ginger hair between her legs. She encouraged him to join her where she knelt in the mud, which was warm and soupy thanks to her charms. He lowered himself in front of her, cock jutting out proudly, his expression quietly confident, as if he did this sort of thing regularly. 

With a cheeky smile, Ginny took some mud in her hand and rubbed it over his erection, making him hiss and grin in pleasure. She giggled, thinking that Blaise might be more fun than she expected. 

Soon Blaise was spreading muddy hands over her breasts. Then lips met lips, hands sliding sensually over hips and chests and thighs and buttocks as they kissed. Ginny moaned as his fingers found her clit, rubbing and teasing. She spread her legs to give him better access, one hand distractedly tugging on his cock, the other smearing sticky dirt over his bicep. There were only fleeting thoughts that all of this was happening on the Quidditch pitch where anyone might find them.

“Are you going to come for me?” Blaise asked her in a low whisper. That, apparently, was all she needed to tip over over the edge, and as she climaxed, she moaned, “yes!” 

When her brain returned from its pleasurable haze, she redoubled her efforts on Blaise’s cock. Her mouth joined her hand, tasting the damp, earthy muck she’d spread on him before, but she couldn’t seem to care about it. Blaise groaned as she bobbed her head, her hand matching the rhythm of her mouth. One of his large hands tangled itself in her hair, the other wrapping around her smaller one over his cock, guiding her into a faster rhythm. 

A guttural moan escape from his throat, and Ginny gave a pleased whimper, swiping her tongue along the underside of his erection each time she moved upwards. A grunt was all the warning she got before he was filling her mouth with salty come, and she swallowed it hungrily. 

Staring down at her with a crooked smile, Blaise grasped her hand and tugged her upwards. Giggling, she followed him into one of the changing rooms, their clothes and brooms levitated behind them before falling, once more forgotten, onto the change room floor.

Roughly Ginny was pulled into a hot shower, and Blaise wasted no time in pinning her against the wall and locking his lips to hers once more. Ginny moaned, her fingertips scraping over Blaise’s strong shoulders, her knee crooked over his thigh. 

Blaise grabbed a bar of soap, sudsing it in his hands, and then began to wash her, his hands gliding over her stomach and breasts. Ginny was eager to do the same in return. She spent extra time washing his manhood, which by the end of its cleaning was hard once more. 

Fully clean, Blaise once more took her hand and led her to one of the long benches. “Come here,” he growled as he turned and grabbed her hips, pulling her towards him until they both collapsed onto the bench.

Ginny giggled as she shifted herself so she was straddling his thighs, his large erection pressed between them. She rose up in front of him so her breasts were in front of his face, her hands resting on his shoulders. He smiled again, his eyes sparkling as he took one in his hand and brought her nipple into his mouth.

He sucked and lathed it with his tongue, making Ginny whimper and arch her back. She began to rub her mound against Blaise’s prominent erection as he continued to suckle and tease her nipples, sending shocks of pleasure into her core. 

Before long they were rubbing against each other in earnest, panting in unison, Blaise finally grunting and pulled her nipple from his mouth. “Do you want to ride me, or lean over the bench and have me take you from behind?”

Ginny’s mind was in a sexually-charged haze. Either option sounded fantastic to her at this moment. Figuring the former would get his cock inside her faster, she lifted her hips and took him in hand.

Even fully up on her knees, Blaise’s cock brushed against her, and she carefully positioned him under her entrance. Her bottom lip caught in her teeth, she sank down, gasping as the large head of his cock entered her. Blaise was breathing hard, his eyes staring as his manhood disappeared inside Ginny’s soaking cunt, his hands on her hips. Ginny lowered herself a few more inches, groaning as she felt his size stretch her open.

“Oh, you’re so big,” she panted, eyes screwed shut.

“So I’ve been told,” replied Blaise with a lazy smile. “Go as slow as you need,”

For all that he stretched her, Ginny loved the feeling of his giant cock inside her. She wanted more. Wanted all of him. Carefully she sank, inch by moan-inducing inch.

“Fuck, witch, you’re tight,” hissed Blaise as she settled against his balls. She was so full it felt like she might be ripped apart, but it was also incredible, like nothing she had ever experienced before.

They both moaned as she lifted her hips and then impaled herself back over him. The pleasure that his cock produced inside her was incredible. He wasn’t just hitting the right spots; he was hitting all her spots. It took maybe ten full strokes of his length before she felt herself orgasm, her sheath clenching around him as she shuddered. 

Determined to feel more, she thrust herself over him again. It didn’t take long to lose herself completely to the feelings of his cock inside her. Her head thrown back, she rode him with abandon. Blaise’s fingers dug into her hips, driving her down over him, each stroke forcing a grunt from his throat.

Ginny screamed when she climaxed again, juices spilling from her core, her entire body tensing and shuddering violently. And then she felt Blaise come apart beneath her; he thrust into her, growling deeply as he filled her with a gush of come. 

“Oh, Merlin… oh, wow…” breathed Ginny as she felt him softening inside her. Neither of them made any attempt to move.

There was no question she’d just had the best sex of her life—not that she had a ton of experience, but she had a feeling it would take a long time to find anyone who could make her feel as good as Blaise had. 

“So…” she said, smiling cheekily and twirling a finger over his chest, “will I have to make another wager in order to shag you again?”

“I thought you wanted a date?” Blaise asked, his lips quirking upwards.

“I did. I do, I suppose,” said Ginny, adding, “but I’d settle for being your fuck buddy, if it means I get to do that again.”

Blaise ran a finger through her sex, rubbing her clit until she closed her eyes and moaned, then took it away. “Well, how about I take you out the next Hogsmeade weekend? Until then, we shag like nifflers?”

“You’re on.”


End file.
